<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden scars by Ishyc6h12o6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106243">Hidden scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6'>Ishyc6h12o6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa is trying hard to hide what his mother does to him, but you can't keep a secret forever. Karma has started to notice whats going on. When the class goes on a short holiday to learn about culture, A nasty encounter forces Nagisa to reveal everything.<br/>He's not the only one with a secret to tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karmanagisa - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy my story, thank you for reading. Trigger warning, verbal and physical abuse ahead in this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa was practically skipping on his way home. In class, he had taken down that insane gym teacher, Takaoka. Everyone had smiled, and been so nice to him! He loved the feeling of approval.<br/>He danced up the stairs to his apartment. His mother looked up as he came in.<br/>‘’Good day?’’<br/>‘’Yes!’’ he realized the mistake as soon as he said it. His mother stood, eye twitching. He quickly rearranged his features into his mother’s approved expression. Eyes on the floor, slight smile, head down.<br/>Too late.<br/>‘’Good? Good! A big smile? What have you to smile about? Your grades are in tatters, you look a mess and your no help to me! None!’’ She was yelling now. ‘’How dare you? How dare you be so inconsiderate!’’<br/>Nagisa didn’t move. He did his best to remain expressionless. She got worse if he showed he was upset. With any luck, she would calm down after she finished yelling. she might stop after condemning him to no food, again. His eyes flicked to her face, then back to the floor.<br/>This was fatal.<br/>‘’Brat!’’ she screeched. She grabbed his hair, smashing his head against the wall. He fell to the floor, gasping as she kicked his stomach. He curled on the carpet watching her march off to her bedroom. After he made sure he wasn’t going to make a sound, he dragged himself up and did his homework. He was just finishing when his mother called him.<br/>He slowly looked up. She stood in the kitchen doorway, holding up a pale pink and white dress. ‘’Come on Nagisa! I found some lovely hair slides to match. You’ll look like the perfect daughter’’<br/>The walk towards Hiromi felt like walking through quicksand. Dread pooled in his stomach. 5 minutes later he was wearing the dress, his hair down around his shoulder blades. His mother produced a white choker to ‘Finnish the look’<br/>Nagisa stared quietly at himself in the mirror. His face was blank, pretty, perfect.<br/>Inside he was screaming.</p><p>After hours, she finally got bored and let him go to bed. He changed into pajamas quickly. The stupid dress he folded and placed on a chair. He briefly day dreamed about ripping it up. Of course, these day dreams should be filed away along with daydreams of killing his mother and kissing Karma Akabane. All things he would never do.<br/>Sighing, he crawled into bed and fell asleep.</p><p>He stood in front of the mirror wearing the dress. He tried to look away, but was frozen in place. His limbs were heavy and cold. A feeling crept over him and he saw he was made of pretty brittle china. His eyes dull colored glass. Hiromi appeared behind him, stroking his hair.<br/>‘’My little girl. My little doll’’<br/>Pretty silver chains wrapped around his wrists, hips and neck. Cracks appeared all over his doll-body. With a scream, he shattered</p><p>Nagisa woke up, a wail sticking in his throat. He curled into a ball, head buried in his pillow. ‘’Just a dream’’ he whispered.<br/>‘’It isn’t real’’<br/>But was it? His mother dressed him up, just like a little doll. He felt the chains twist tighter, slowly crushing him.<br/>‘’Shut up!’’ he whispered, as the thoughts went around and around his mind. He swallowed down all his feelings, plastering his mother’s preferred expression on his face. He fell asleep, smiling with gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, he woke at 6 as usual. He dressed, put up his hair and headed quickly to the kitchen for breakfast. He found his mother sitting at the kitchen table. Weird, she rarely got up before 8, at which point he’d be long gone.<br/>‘’Morning darling!’’<br/>He quickly put on his blank smile. ‘’Good morning mother’’<br/>‘’What are you wearing?’’ Nagisa felt her mood go dark. ‘’My… uniform?’’<br/>‘’Don’t be stupid! Here!’’ she went to her room and returned with a skirt.<br/>‘’I can’t wear that to school. I won’t wear it!’’<br/>‘’You can and you will!’’ Hiromi shrieked, lunging at him and slamming him into the wall. She grabbed a vase from the table, hitting him on the back, the stomach, the sides. He could only imagine the bruises he would have later. He grabbed his wrist, twisting it till he almost cried.<br/>Almost.<br/>She stopped after he heard a small cracking sound. She stalked away, leaving him cradling his wrist. No breakfast today, he thought hurrying out of the apartment.<br/>For P.E he changed in a cubical and brought his jumper to hide his new bruises. Unfortunately for him, the day’s activity was sparring. He was pared with Karma. Using the anti-sensei knifes they swung at each other, coming tantalizingly close.<br/>Karma was getting frustrated. It shouldn’t be this hard to stab someone as small as Nagisa. There was something strange about that boy. He knew it since their first year. Watching Nagisa dancing so closely around him made him sick. Watching Nagisa’s lips part in a smile, he imagined kissing them, kissing Nagisa. Lips, face, neck….<br/>He snapped to attention, and realized Nagisa had disappeared. He spun in a circle.<br/>‘’Where the hell did he go?’’ half way through this thought something small and strong fell on him. Face down on the ground he felt a rubber knife on his back and Nagisa’s breath on his ear.<br/>‘’Caught you!’’<br/>After he got off the floor, he saw Nagisa had noticed he was distracted and had leapt onto the roof of the shed they were sparring near.<br/>Nice.<br/>Rio wandered over, laughing. ‘’Wow, you got him!’’ she jokingly grabbed his left wrist, about to hold it in the air. Instead, Nagisa snatched his hand away, hissing in pain.<br/>‘’Woah, are you ok?’’<br/>‘’Fine, I just hit my wrist off the door.’’<br/>Koro-sensei noticed the group. He made Nagisa roll up his sleeve and tissked at the darkening bruise on his wrist. <br/>‘’Definitely sprained. You need to be more careful!’’ he bandaged him up quickly, and Nagisa smiled.<br/>Karma wasn’t happy with that explanation, but the bell rang before he could ask further questions.<br/>After school Nagisa stayed behind to clean the chalk board. Karma stayed to watch him. Karma frowned at him. Was Nagisa…… Limping? No, not exactly. But he was holding himself carefully, trying not to bend his back. Just then, Nagisa dropped the duster. Wincing, he bent at the waist to pick it up. As he bent, his shirt pulled up slightly, reviling an inch or two of his back. Reveling a dark purple bruise, disappearing up under his shirt.<br/>What? Hurt Nagisa? Someone hurt his Nagisa?<br/>He darted foreword, grabbing Nagisa’s arm. ‘’Let me see your back’’ he said, starting to unbutton his waistcoat.<br/>‘’What?’’ said Nagisa, pulling away from his clearly mental friend. Karma followed.<br/>‘’I said, let me see your back. Take off your shirt, come one!’’<br/>‘’No! Not happening!’’ Karma lunged at him, and Nagisa ran for dear life. He sprinted out of the building, Karma in hot pursuit. He tried grabbing his waistcoat, but Nagisa didn’t stop, causing the buttons to rip off. The rest of 3-E stared as they saw the boys running by them. Nagisa was almost past, when Rio grabbed him.<br/>‘’What are you doing? Why do people keep doing this?’’ he demanded, trying to pull away. Karma was next to them in a second.<br/>‘’What’s going on?’’ said Rio, as Nagisa tried harder to pull away. Karma tried to grab Nagisa but Isogai grabbed his arm.<br/>‘’Karma wait, what did you do to Nagisa?’’<br/>‘’I didn’t do anything! Nagisa was the one trying to run. Let go of me’’ Karma glared at Isogai, but he didn’t budge.<br/>‘’You did something. It’s always something’’<br/>At this stage everyone was pretty worried because Nagisa was shaking and still pulling away from Rio. That’s when they noticed Karma had his waistcoat. As they were distracted, Nagisa finally got free and disappeared into the trees.<br/>Everyone turned slowly to Karma. ‘’What just happened?’’<br/>‘’No idea’’ he said. ‘’Yet’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On thin ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The manga says Nagisa's good with languages, so I've taken creative liberty and given his a new skill. it will be plot relevant, so bare with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagisa ran home quickly. He changed into a jeans and t-shirt quickly, so his mother wouldn’t see his disheveled uniform. Stomach growling, he ignored the thought of food. He’d been banned again.  He tried to calm himself at the thought of the class trip tomorrow. Just 3-E, a special one decided by Koro-sensei.<br/>He winced as he heard his mother walk in the front door.<br/>He slowly walked to her, slipping into his blank expression. <br/>She was so sorry, she told him. Why did he make her do such things? She sat him down and told him a little story, to make him feel better. <br/>Once upon a time there was a little red girl who lived alone. He hated this story. One day she decided to go visit her parents. She slowly rolled up his sleeve. However, the road to her parents’ house was white and sore. Her fingers on his skin. She need a nice soft red road to travel on. Her nails digging deep. So she found a nice little child to make her a road, as red and soft as could be. Over and over, till his arms are nothing but red. Would you like to hear it again?</p><p> </p><p>The next day the class gathered in the playing field.<br/>‘’Where do you think we’re going?’’ asked Kayano excitedly. Rio and Karma shrugged. Rio was planning a foreign style prank. Karma was trying to figure out how to make Nagisa tell him about those bruises. <br/>Nagisa tapped Karma’s shoulder, making him jump. ‘’Stop scaring Karma!’’ said Rio, sticking out her tongue. <br/>Koro-sensei arrived in a weird brown kilt costume. <br/>‘’Alright everybody! Ready? Then let’s go to the airport!’’<br/>‘’A plane!’’ cried everyone excitedly. Within 2 hours everyone was in their seats, laughing as then plane started down the runway. <br/>Nagisa {to his great dismay} was seated between Karma and Rio. They were playing a charming game, called who-can-make-Nagisa-angriest? Rio flicked pieces of Airplane bread roll at him, whistling loudly whenever he asked her to stop. Karma preferred getting really close, leaning across him, resting his arm on his shoulder, playing with his hair, sleekly checking the back of Nagisa’s neck for bruises. <br/>Karma won that game, when he went to touch Nagisa’s leg and was bitten on the wrist.<br/>‘’You bit me!’’ he shrieked. ‘’You actually bit me! With your mouth!’’<br/>It took a long time for everyone to stop laughing. Karma sulked for the rest of the flight, leaving him in peace. <br/>It was midnight when they landed, and freezing cold. ‘’Welcome to Greenland!’’ announced Koro-sensei. </p><p>Whatever they expected, it wasn’t Greenland. Everyone shivered in the snow while Koo-sensei and Karashama argued about driving. Eventually, Karashama won and they all piled onto a bus. After they arrived at the hotel they warmed up with massive cups of hot chocolate. Once warm, they were led to two large dormitories’ each with lines of double beds. <br/>‘’Two a bed!’’ announced Koro-sensei. ‘’No boys and girls together! Pick your partners!’’<br/>20 minutes of bed-wars later a very frazzled Koro-sensei announced he would pick names out of a hat. It was Karma who noticed Nagisa missing. Karma, Kayano, Rio and Sugino went in to war stance, ready to rescue the possibly injured Nagisa. <br/>They found him downstairs, chatting with the hotel manager in Danish. <br/>‘’what are you doing?’’<br/>‘’Convincing the Manager no one is being murdered and not to call the police. They blushed awkwardly when they realised how load they had all been. Kayano explained the bed situation to Nagisa on the way back upstairs. ‘’I’ve got Rio and you’re with Karma!’’<br/>‘’Great’’ he muttered. ‘’So much fun’’<br/>Everyone crawled into bed at one o clock, yawning. Within minutes, almost everyone was asleep. Nagisa was awake, curing Karmas parents. Karma apparently took Sleep-Karate as he moved in his sleep in the most incontinent way possible. <br/>After getting hit in the face for the 6th time, Nagisa decided to sleep on the floor. He had exactly 3.2 minutes of sleep before Karma rolled right out of the bed and landed on top of him. <br/>‘’Get off me! Idiot!’’<br/>‘’Why are you on the floor? Why am I on the floor? Nagisa?’’<br/>Nagisa climbed back in bed, covering his head with a pillow. Karma shrugged, went to sleep, and proceeded to kick Nagisa roughly 5 times, hit him 4 times and fall back out of be 3 times. The next morning Nagisa begged to swap partners. Since Karma had woken everyone else up multiple times during the night, everyone patted Nagisa’s back sympathetically but refused to swap. <br/>After a breakfast of Toast and eggs, everyone bundled up in coats to go ice skating. Most of the boys charged out onto the ice and promptly fell over. The girls and others boys laughed at them and skated slowly by the wall. Except for Nagisa and Kayano. To the chagrin of everyone else, they glided off, skating elegantly. <br/>They twirled around, laughing. Kayano even dared a small jump. When Koro-sensei slithered onto the ice, everyone found something new to laugh at. He squirmed uselessly on the ice, resembling a half set jelly someone dropped. <br/>He waved happily at Nagisa. With a gasp, his tentacle was sliced right off. Everyone stared, and noticed the anti koro-sensei material on Nagisas skates. <br/>Eyes glittering, he moved like a snake, terrifying the watching class with his smile. Gone was the shy boy who hated the spotlight. This Nagisa wouldn’t hesitated to kill you.  The teacher tried to wriggle away, but could only inch forward on the ice.  3 tentacles fell way to Nagisa’s skates before he finally managed to get to dry ground. <br/>Nagisa smiled his usual shy smile, and skated off to where Karma was staring.<br/>‘’What?’’<br/>‘’Do you think that was good?’’<br/>‘’WHAT?’’<br/>‘’Didn’t you like it?’’<br/>‘’WHAT?’’<br/>‘’Karma?’’<br/>‘’You… what?’’<br/>‘’Karma’s broken’’ Nagisa whispered to Sugino.<br/>‘’WHAT?’’ <br/>‘’Back away slowly’’ hissed Sugino. ‘’Back away’’<br/>They backed away, leaving Karma staring after them. He snapped out of it and followed. When he joined them for hot soup he was his usual annoying Karma self.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! I've based Karma's sleeping habits after my best fried, who annoys me every time she sleeps over. Another chapter in a few days, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long! Hope you enjoy this chapter, be warned sexual language ahead. Please note that Danish is spoken in this chapter. When Nagisa is talking to the Danish characters, just assume it's Danish unless told otherwise. I tried to put it in italics but I'm not sure if it worked properly. If it did, the italics are Danish. Sorry for the long intro, I'll let you get to the story now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they finished their hot soup, the class was sent to a sauna room to warm up. While everyone changed in small cubicles Nagisa was internally panicking. If he wore a swim suit, they’d see how bad he was. They’d see how he couldn’t follow orders, how he needed to be punished.<br/>They’d see how disgusting he was.<br/>He was saved from this dilemma by a yell from outside. He ran {fully clothed} out of the changing cubical. His classmates were standing in their swimming togs, staring at 5 teenage boys. The teachers were down the hall, oblivious to the classes’ dilemma.<br/>‘’Hej Born. Hvad sa?’’ Said the tallest teen. Rio grabbed Nagisa, shoving him to the front of the group. ‘’Talk to them!’’<br/>He was tiny compared to the boys. Barley to their shoulders.<br/>‘’Do you need any help?’’<br/>The tallest boy raised his eyebrows. ‘’You want to help little girl? I’m sure I can find something you can help me with’’<br/>‘’I’m a boy actually’’<br/>The boy laughed at him. ‘’Sure you are. How about you and the other girls join us for some fun?’’<br/>‘’What’s he saying? Nagisa what’s he saying?’’ Demanded Rio.<br/>‘’He wants the girls to come have fun’’ The girls growled indignantly, shaking their heads.<br/>‘’They said no. Please leave now, and everything will end peacefully’’<br/>‘’we mean you too little girl. And we’re not leaving’’ He leaned over Nagisa, who tried really hard not to flinch. ‘’You sure you’re not a girl? You have a cute little mouth. I wonder what it will look like wrapped around my…’’<br/>Nagisa slapped him, hard in the face. Both Nagisa and the boy froze in shock.<br/>‘’Damn good bitch-slap’’ called someone from behind.<br/>The boy grabbed his wrist. ‘’So little girl…’’<br/>‘’Boy’’ whispered Nagisa.<br/>‘’let’s see. What’s under this uniform?’’ Nagisa twisted away, but the boy’s friend grabbed him, throwing him against the wall. At this 3-E attacked. Nagisa stood up quick, fighting off the dizziness, only to be shoved back into the wall. The boy leered down at him. He moved his hand to Nagisa’s belt, grinning.<br/>Karma swooped in, punching him in the side of the head. Nagisa almost hugged him, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. The Danish boys ran off, swearing and shouting.<br/>‘’We’ll be back for you little Bitch’’ One called over his shoulder.<br/>After everyone made sure Nagisa was ok, he excused himself and headed to the dormitories. At least he had an excuse not to go to the sauna, right?</p><p> </p><p>Karma dressed quickly, going to look for Nagisa. After a few minutes, he headed into the dorm. He saw Nagisa, kneeling on the floor with his back to him. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and was dapping at his collarbones with tissues.<br/>Nagisa’s head snapped up, and he closed his shirt before turning to karma.<br/>‘’Hi Karma’’ his hands behind his back.<br/>‘’What are you holding?’’<br/>Knowing he wouldn’t answer, Karma grabbed hold of him, forcing his hands from behind his back. He was holding a blood soaked bandage. He held back a gasp, Nagisa avoiding his eyes. When Karma began to unbutton his shirt, Nagisa quickly pulled away. His shirt was slowly turning red.<br/>He realised Nagisa had been changing the bandage. Now, with nothing stopping it, it was bleeding freely.<br/>‘’let me see it!’’ demanded Karma.<br/>‘’No!’’<br/>‘’I’ll tell Korosensei!’’<br/>‘’Please don’t! It’s supposed to be a secret, don’t tell him, I’ll be in so much trouble.’’<br/>Karma grinned, enjoying the small power he had over Nagisa. ‘’Show me, or I’ll tell everybody’’<br/>Karma walked towards him, and Re-opened the top two buttons on his shirt. He swallowed hard when he saw the cut on his chest. Deep, sore and bleeding, it looked like someone tried to cut his collar bone right out. It looked around a week old.<br/>‘’Who did this?’’ Nagisa paused, eyes darting around. ‘’I did’’<br/>‘’Someone from school?’’<br/>‘’I did it’’<br/>‘’Liar’’<br/>‘’No I’m not!’’<br/>‘TELL ME’’<br/>A noise in the corridor made them both snap to attention. Karma was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to bandage Nagisa, then hold him close. On the other, he wanted to shake him till he told him everything.<br/>Nagisa looked desperate, as footsteps came closer. Sighing, Karma let him go and Nagisa darted into the bathroom as Sugino came in.<br/>‘’Hey, There’s a meeting downstairs, everyone has to come.’’</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later, everyone was gathered around Koro-sensei. Karma was watching Nagisa, who looked as calm as if they had been discussing a paper cut. He had no idea what to do. Nagisa probably needed stiches, but clearly didn’t want to tell anyone.<br/>For all his pretence, Nagisa was panicking. What would Karma do? What would his mother do if she found out? He had got it when he had tried sneaking food from the kitchen. She hadn’t let him eat in 4 days and he was starving. It had taken all of his will power not to scream. She told him if he screamed she’d slit his throat.<br/>Luckily, it had been a Saturday and he’d dealt with it by the time school came around. But now Karma had come along and ruined everything.<br/>What would he do?<br/>Korosensei called the class to attention. For a class project, they would host a resteraunt for the evening. Split into groups, everyone was sent to orginse everything.<br/>Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Terasaka, Kayano and Rio were on waiter duty.<br/>‘’Pity we don’t have two more girls,’’ sighed Sugino. ‘’It’s nice when things are even.’’<br/>Karma and Rio grinned at each other. ‘’What about one less boy, and one more girl?’’<br/>Everyone turned to Nagisa.<br/>‘’No.’’<br/>‘’Come on’’ cajoled Rio. ‘’You’ll be great!’’ everyone joined in, Even Sugino and Kayano. Rio pulled a waitress uniform from the box Korosensei gave them. ‘’You’ll be so adorable!’’<br/>She shoved the dress and apron at him, and everyone else grabbed their cloths. Terasaka dragged him to the changing room, shoving him in a cubical.</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa looked at himself in the mirror. He was in a dress. Because of his friends. His friends.<br/>The dress had a high neck and long sleeves, so he was covered. But, he had said no. and they hadn’t listed, just assumed he would do as they said. Just like his mother. And they were right. He was a pathetic doll, who did what it was told. He crouched on the floor, head down, fighting the rising panic.<br/>‘’Hurry up Nagisa!’’ yelled Karma. ‘’We’re all waiting for you!’’ he bit hip tongue, tasting blood. Putting on the approved Blank face, and left the changing room. Rio pounced on him, wrapping white ribbons around his pigtails. He didn’t dare flinch. He remembered the many times his mother put ribbons in his hair. And the punishment if he moved.<br/>Rio stepped back, pleased with herself. ‘’Perfect! Let’s go serve some tables!’’<br/>Nagisa smiled sweetly at the customers, a clear favourite since he could actually talk to them. Half an hour before closing the boys from the sauna walked in.<br/>Swallowing his fear, Nagisa walked up to them smiling.<br/>One boy leered at him over a menu.<br/>‘’Hello little bitch. Looks like you were lying to me, weren’t you?’’<br/>Nagisa felt himself shrinking as they looked him up and down. Their eyes hot on his skin. His attempts to take their order failed miserably as they whispered dirtier and dirtier things to him. He backed away slowly, panic rising in him. Two grabbed his arms, whispering in his ears’’<br/>‘’don’t worry. A slut like you will enjoy this.’’<br/>Despite his struggling, he was soon dragged outside the restaurant. They pulled him down an alleyway, and the tallest pinned him to the icy wall.<br/>He leaned forward, smiling.<br/>‘’Hey!’’<br/>Everyone turned to see the rest of the waiter group standing behind them. Karma was in front, looking dangerous.<br/>‘’Hey Nagisa, tell them they can leave now on foot, or in 5 minutes in an ambulance.<br/>When Nagisa recounted this message the boy punched him to the ground. Nagisa tasted blood where the boy had cut his knuckles on his teeth.<br/>The boy swore, shaking his sore fingers. His friend Quickly knelt on Nagisa’s back, holding a pen knife to his throat.<br/>‘’Not move’’ he called in broken English, which they could understand.<br/>‘’Move and dies’’ Two of the others grabbed Kayano and Rio.<br/>‘’They too. We keep the three’’<br/>Suddenly, the boy was on the ground, Nagisa crouching on his stomach. He held the Knife to the boys throat. A thin stream of blood stained the fresh snow.<br/>‘’Let them go, then get away from us.’’<br/>At first they were reluctant to go, but a whimper of pain from the floored boy sent them scurring off. Nagisa let the last boy go, but kept the pen knife. After all, he tought. Its pretty.<br/>Kayano hugged him in relief, and the 6 made their way back inside, getting changed into normal cloths. On the way to bed, Karma grabbed him and dragged him into a small sitting room.<br/>‘’What happened?’’<br/>‘’You dragged me into a room.’’ Said Nagisa, looking at Karma confused.<br/>‘’Idiot. How did you get that scar? And how did you flip that boy?’’<br/>‘’I already told you’’<br/>‘’And I know your lying. I’ll tell’’<br/>Nagisa begged him not to, but Karma hardly heard him. He knew what to do! Korosesnsei would force Nagisa to tell him! Then Karma could help, and Nagisa would be so grateful…..<br/>He ran up the stairs, Nagisa desperately running after him. Karma burst into the dorm, where everyone was lounging around, the teachers in one corner.<br/>‘’Hey everyone!’’ he announced. Nagisa grabbed at his arm, but Karma shook him off. ‘’Nagisa’s hurt!’’<br/>Korosesei was by his side in seconds. ‘’Poor Nagisa! Where? I’ll help you out.’’<br/>‘’I’m not hurt’’ Nagisa tried to pull away, but Karma held tight to his arm. ‘’Here, pull off your shirt, we’ll sort it out’’ said Koro-sensei.<br/>‘’No, please don’t’’ hissed Nagisa, pulling away from his tentacles.<br/>‘’Stop moving, I’m just trying to help’’ Nagisa froze, remembering his mother whispering to him, her fingers bruising his shoulders, arms, neck.<br/>He snapped out of it after a second, but not before Korosensei had pulled off his shirt. He foze again, this time from fear as the class stared at him. Karma went pale. His chest and stomach were covered in bruises, his back in old scars. A bandage covered his collar bone.<br/>Fear turned to anger turned to hatred in his head. He ripped off the bandage, revealing the cut.<br/>‘’Happy now?’’ he hissed at Karma. Karma stepped back from the fury in his voice. Grabbing his shirt, Nagisa bolted from the room.<br/>Karma stared after, furious at whoever hurt him like that. Furious also that he had made Nagisa snap like that.<br/>‘’Who would do that to a child?’’ he heard Bitch sensei whisper.<br/>Growling, he snapped out of his thoughts and ran after Nagisa. Drops of blood on the floor led him outside, where the snow was piling down. Stealing himself to the cold, he ran into the storm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Needs and wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! I have written what I feel works, but if you have any critiques feel free to comment and tell me. I know my style is not for everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karma sprinted through the snow. How could he do that? Why did he run? Didn’t he understand he was helping him? Nagisa couldn’t go through this alone, he was too weak. He wasn’t an assassin really, couldn’t be. He couldn’t hurt a fly. Those incidents with Takaoka…. Irrelevant. <br/>Karma could protect him. Nagisa would run, run and run till Karma caught him. He’d throw his arms around him and Nagisa would be oh so grateful. Yes.<br/> Giddy with the thought of Nagisa thanking {loving} him, he ran faster. He passed a low red wall, ignoring it. Nagisa was ahead, so close he could feel it. Together soon, together always. Dating first of course, then marriage. Nagisa under him, warm and small. He could get him to wear whatever he wanted when they were together. He was so cute in a dress! And Nagisa would be grateful to him for this, always. He’d see how important Karma was to him, Nagisa needed him. <br/>He would always need him.</p><p> </p><p>Nagisa felt the cold rip feeling away from his skin. As his body numbed, the pain in his mind grew sharp. They had looked at him. Stared at him. Seen him. He knew they had tallied up every bruise, every mark. Would know how disgusting he was.<br/>Karma. Hideous horrible Karma. How could he do it? Nagisa had begged him not to, yet here they were. It wasn’t as if Karma cared about him. He made Nagisa wear that costume after he found out. He was obsessed with embarrassing him, upsetting him… just like his mother. <br/>A slimy feeling spread across his body. Just like her? Was that true? Karma could be fun. He made him laugh.<br/>But sometimes, his mother hugged him and made him feel she loved him more than anything. They were both liars, and could not be trusted. Could not be loved. He froze, ducking behind a red wall. He watched as Karma ran past, disappearing through the snow. <br/>Nagisa stood, spin like a ruler and walked back to the hotel. <br/>They did not deserve his love, and he would act accordingly. He was disgusting? So be it. Others were worse, so much worse. And he could help cleanse the world of them. Koro-sensei would fuss, his class would pity him, Karashama would call child services. Like that had worked the first time someone noticed? Please.<br/>He’d survived 15 years with her, he could survive 3 more. He didn’t have to just wait, he could prepare. Lorvo had told him to contact if he wanted to try out something real. Without mentioning it to any of his friends of Corse. No need to tell your teachers, got it kid?  An easy target could make you a fast $5000. And he could take an easy target. Hard ones too, but baby steps. An untraceable bank account, an apartment in a broad city. Easy to buy, easy to hide. Who cared about college?<br/>Finnish the year, finish off that teacher of his.<br/>Given time, that mother of his too.<br/>Yes. What had been stopping him? Shame. To kill someone, to have that guilt. Well. He had been killed, bit by bit, day by day, by his mother, his father, teachers, Karma, himself.<br/>To take a little back was only fair. <br/>He walked in through the doors of the hotel. Grown men flinched out of his way. He smiled sweetly at Korosesei.<br/>‘’I’m sorry I ran off! I was upset’’ Warm arms wrapped around him. Kayano, Sugino, Koro himself. He felt the warmth of their skin against the ice of his own. How soft they were.<br/>How thin, soft and crushable. <br/>He didn’t need to do it himself, if they deserved breaking, let the world take care of it. He only needed to take care of himself, and Lorvo’s number was etched into his mind.<br/>Learn it off and burn the paper, same as his future assignments. <br/>Karma ran in from the cold, rushing to him. He turned his back, facing his friends. Why chase after Karma? He didn’t need him anymore. <br/>No. <br/>He wouldn’t need anyone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>